K.Y.O.T.O/Kyotlee
295px Erase una madrugada en Kyoto Mansion Sucursal L.A... Roberta: ''-Soñando-'' 300px '-♪ Canción Parodia:Gato Man ♪-' Drake: Creo que necesitamos un nuevo superheroe Roberta: Gato Man, Gato Man Drake: Que viva entre nosotros salvandonos de la plebe Elmo: Un dulce y suave..GatoMan... Roberta:'''Hey, uh '''Roberta: Nació en diciembre el viernes por la mañana Roberta: Su familia creyó que era hijo de una rana Roberta: Cambió de voz y un gato compró Roberta: A causa de un experimento que un cambio dio.. Roberta: Se compró una capa, se fugó de casa.. Roberta: Salió a la ciudad y ahora es GatoMan Roberta: Salió a la ciudad y ahora es GatoMan Roberta:'''Ooh, yeah, yeah '''Roberta: Un fracaso fue, se dedicó a hacer pan Roberta: Pero a los pastelillos les puso mucha sal.. Roberta: A los campos se fue a cultivar maíz Roberta: Pero lo despidieron cuando cuadrada le salió la raíz Roberta: Se compró una capa, se fugó de casa.. Roberta: Salió a la ciudad y ahora es GatoMan Roberta: Salió a la ciudad y ahora es GatoMan Roberta: Batuirapia tuiru papa ta ta etc(?) Rene: ''-tocando el saxofón-'' Roberta:'Hey, yeah '''Roberta:'Oh, yeah '''Roberta: Se compró una capa, se fugó de casa.. Roberta: Salió a la ciudad y ahora es GatoMan(Oh) Roberta: Salió a la ciudad y ahora es GatoMan Roberta:'''Whoa, yeah '''Roberta: Bien ahora conoció el amor en una chíca Roberta: Pero hizo un desastre la primera cita Roberta: A su casa quiere volveeeeeer Roberta: y decirle a su mamá que le haga un pastel.. Drake: Creo que necesitamos un nuevo superheroe Roberta: Gato Man, Gato Man Drake: Que viva entre nosotros salvandonos de la plebe Roberta: Gato Man, Gato Man Elmo: Un dulce y suave..GatoMan... Roberta: El me dijo, rata blanca vuelveté a tu casa Elmo: Un dulce y suave..GatoMan... Roberta:'''El me dijo rata blanca, anda a comer tu *Uh(?)* '''Elmo: Un dulce y suave..GatoMan... Roberta: El me dijo, rata blanca, sirveme otra copa Elmo: Un dulce y suave..GatoMan... Roberta: A su casa quiere volveeeeeer Roberta: y decirle a su mamá que le haga un pastel.. Roberta: Pero en su lugar, le preparó pura...*uh* Roberta:'''Salió a la ciudad y ahora es GatoMan '''Roberta:(Say what) Salió a la ciudad y ahora es GatoMan Roberta:(Say) Salió a la ciudad y ahora es GatoMan, wooo Roberta:'Salió a la ciudad y ahora es GatoMan '''Roberta:'Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, whoa 'Elmo:'Gato Man, Gato Man 'Elmo:'Gato Man, Gato Man 'Elmo:'Gato Man, Gato Man..(hasta el infitnito(?)) 'Drake:'Creo que necesitamos un nuevo superheroe '''Rene y Elmo: Creo que necesitamos un nuevo superheroe Drake:'Que viva entre nosotros salvandonos de la plebe '''Rene y Elmo:'Que viva entre nosotros salvandonos de la plebe '''Drake: Aunque entre sus conocidos sea un cualquiera Rene y Elmo:'''Aunque entre sus conocidos sea un cualquiera '''Drake: Lo querremos por quien es y no por lo que era. Rene y Elmo:'''Lo querremos por quien es y no por lo que era. ---- '''Roberta: ''-se despierta con un vestido de caramelos-'' aaaaahhhhhh..!!!! Drake: Sucede algo?''-aparece al lado de ella-'' Roberta: e.O que haces aqui? Drake: No se! ewO, anoche ocurrieron cosas locas. Roberta: Ire abajo a por un vaso de agua Drake: Okey, ''-se duerme-'' Roberta: ''-baja las escaleras y empieza a oir musica-'' ''-Aparecen RenéJulie, Liz, Anita Dinamita y Lea Michele en el escenario con un plato de Atún, y vestidas como asistentes por decirlo así(?)-'' 300px '-♪ Canción Parodia: La señora del Atún ♪-' Rene: Damas y Caballeros bienvenidos a la Casa del Atún Anita Dinamita: Donde está mi ensalada,?? Quiero tener mi ensalada-- Todas: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.. hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister... Julie: Ella preparó una ensalada de Atún... porque ella solo me quiere a miiiii... Ella dijo: Hola Don Pepe.. Parece que quieres un show.. oh Todas: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey) Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (here oh) Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah) La señora del Atún (ohh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,cçe soir (oh oh) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Lea Michelle: Se sentó en el auto de el tío que canta Soul Hey tu, conduce hasta la casa de la tía Gloria Y lentamente hicieron... lo que ambos deseaban hacer(?), yeah Todas: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah) Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah, yeah) Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah) La señora del Atún, uh Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh) Anita Dinamita: Yeah, yeah, aw Llegamos por la tarde muy cansados de comer comimos tanto que teníamos ganas de otra vez, nacer La comida era lo mejor que nos pasó a los dos Se atragantó con el atún y le dió un poco de tos Piensas así? no te culpo eres humano sé que esta comida no ha sido en vano Tu panza creció, y parece que va a hacer Pum! Pues estás invitado otra vez a la casa del Atún! Todas: Hey sisters, soul sisters Betta get that dough sisters Anita Dinamita: AL final te vez mejor que antes no lo ves? Ya no eres raquitica, ahora pareces una res. We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on) Mocca chocolata (what) La señora del atún One more time, come on Todas: Del Atúuuuuunn (ooh) La señoooooraaa...(ooh yeah) Del atúuuuuunnn (ohh) Liz: Hey, hey, heeeeeeeeeeey.... Tengo mejores gustos musicales que tú, oh Eso tambien pasa al comeeer, alright La mejor ensalada, con seguridad decir Y tiene un efecto que hará pedir More (more), more (more), moooooooore! Lea: Ahora llegas tarde, ensalada no hay (no hay) Julie: Vuelve quizás mañaná Liz: Pero quizás te guste probar, no pidas más... More (more), more (more), mooooooooooooooooooore! Todas: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh) Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh) La señora del Atún.... Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh) Rene: Liz... Liz: La Casa... Rene: Lea... Lea: Del Atún... Rene: Anita.. Anita: Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Rene: Julie.. Julie: Oh, oh, ohh... Rene: Rockwilder baby Lea: Baby.... Rene: Del Atún... Liz: Oh ooh Julie: Da dum, da dum Rene: Misdemeanor here Todas: La señora del atúuuuuuuuun... oh yes. ---- Roberta: ewO Drake: Vine a ver, que sucede?? ewO Roberta: no se! ewO Liz: Salio genial chicas! Lea, que haces aqui? Lea: La puerta estaba abierta xD Todas: xD(?) ''-Llegan German, Lion y King con chupetines en la boca y pantalones ajustados-'' Julie: OwO Anita: Que hacen aqui!? ''-Cada uno coje un microfono-'' Lion: No tienes que disimular baby, te gusta que esté aquí... 300px|right '-♪ Canción Parodia:Si Sé ♪-' German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Te gusto, yo si sé... German y King:'''No way no way '''Lisandro: Dejate de esas guey German y King:'''Hey hey You you '''Lisandro: Me gustas, yo si sé German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Te apesta la boca German y King:'''No way no way '''Lisandro: Tu sabes, todos saben German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Aun me gustas....tarara Lisandro: Eres fina Como una tina quiero darme un baño.... Apesto a caca y por tu culpa Perdí el año..... No sabes que puedes entrar a la carcel otra vez ? King: No digas Que tu sabes que soy guapetón Y tu sabes, soy el gran hijo de Pip... Te puedo decir que yo... soy todo lo que soy por tí German: Eeres....un guarever al menos eres mejor que ése... Creo que podemos intentaaaar.... (Y al fin todo el mundo lo sabrá ) German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Te gusto, yo si sé... German y King:'''No way no way '''Lisandro: Dejate de esas guey German y King:'''Hey hey You you '''Lisandro: Me gustas, yo si sé German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Te apesta la boca German y King:'''No way no way '''Lisandro: Tu sabes, todos saben German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Aun me gustas....tarara Lisandro: Y yo puedo ver,que me ves quieres hacerme Budú! Contrataste a alguien que me embrujara y usara un Tutú... Pero te digo que no funcionará para mi.. (Intentalo otra vez...) German: Asi que ven aquí Y amame como soy, así.. Y talvez, ambos nos volvamos Bi...(????????) No quiero que nos separemos esta vez Otra vez, otra vez Cause King: Eeres....un guarever al menos eres mejor que ése... Creo que podemos intentaaaar.... (Y al fin todo el mundo lo sabrá ) German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Te gusto, yo si sé... German y King:'''No way no way '''Lisandro: Dejate de esas guey German y King:'''Hey hey You you '''Lisandro: Me gustas, yo si sé German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Te apesta la boca German y King:'''No way no way '''Lisandro: Tu sabes, todos saben German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Aun me gustas....tarara Lisandro: Oh, y te invitaré a tomar un poco de café con mi Tía.. Porque soy el... unico que hace que se ría No hay otra tia así que aceptaras de todas formas Eres estupido No te das cuenta que de lo que tomas(?) German y King: Oh, y te invitaré a tomar un poco de café con mi Tía.. Porque soy el... unico que hace que se ría No hay otra tia así que aceptaras de todas formas Eres estupido No te das cuenta que de lo que tomas(?) German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Te gusto, yo si sé... German y King:'''No way no way '''Lisandro: Dejate de esas guey German y King:'''Hey hey You you '''Lisandro: Me gustas, yo si sé German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Te apesta la boca German y King:'''No way no way '''Lisandro: Tu sabes, todos saben German y King: Hey hey You you Lisandro: Aun me gustas....tarara German y King: Hey you... Lisandro:'''No way... '''German y King: Hey you... Lisandro:'''No way no way '''German y King: Hey hey! ---- Lea: Que significa todo esto?? ''-llegan Stan y Elmo-'' Stan: Yo te lo puedo explicar Lea: ''-Everything went better than expected-'' Stan: Con una cancion ewe... Lea: ''-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-'' Stan: Todo es causado porque es Sábado... Lea: Y?? Stan: Que en Sábado uno hace muchas cosas como... 300px|right '-♪ Canción Parodia: CacaDay ♪-' OoooooooOooooooOooooo Stan: Siete y catorce, los años de Don Toni Toca cambiarse, e irse a la escuela Tomo algunas fotos con mi camara Sony Mi uniforme se machó, hay que comprar tela Chicki Chicki, todo el mundo huye Porque apareció un bus matador Voy a ofrecer de sacrificio a mis amigos (mis amigos) Rene: La choni va primero... El cani, cerebro de heno... Voy a pensarlo un rato Que droga vamos a tomaaaaaaaaar?(A4) Rene y Stan: It's Friday, Friday Aunque sea un p*to sabado Todos miran arriba porque cae caca del cielo, cielooooo(?) Friday, Friday Te dije que es Sabado Todos miran arriba por la caca..... Rene y Stan: No abras la boca okey? Resto:'Yeah '''Rene y Stan:'No abras la boca okey? 'Resto:'Yeah 'Rene y Stan:'Tum tum tum tum 'Rene y Stan:'Porque cae caca del cielo... '''Elmo: El mounstruo se fue, sin llevarse un guey me ha decepcionado, me voy a matar this way Tu tu, piensas en tu Sabes lo que es???? Ese es mi CD, p*to ladrón Llamaré a la policia ya!!, Ey Ese es mi CD, señor poliman... Lleveselos a la carceeel. Rene: La choni va primero... El cani, cerebro de heno... Voy a pensarlo un rato Que droga vamos a tomaaaaaaaaar?(A5) Ups! Rene y Elmo: It's Friday, Friday Aunque sea un p*to sabado Todos miran arriba porque cae caca del cielo, cielooooo(?) Friday, Friday Te dije que es Sabado Todos miran arriba por la caca..... Rene y Elmo:'No abras la boca okey? '''Resto:'Yeah 'Rene y Elmo:'No abras la boca okey? 'Resto:'Yeah 'Rene y Elmo:'Tum tum tum tum 'Rene y Elmo:'Porque cae caca del cielo '''Stan: Ayer fue abril, abril Hoy es es Friday, Friday (Caca') Wi wi wi, no hay clases No no hay clases Vamos a tener una bola hooooy(?) Rene: Mañana es GatoDay Y el 2012 llega despueees Yo quiero matarte, no veees??? Elmo: S-E, Stan Rene... So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat) In the back seat (In the back seat) I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin' lanes Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) (C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all Stan, Rene y Elmo: It's Friday, Friday Aunque sea un p*to sabado Todos miran arriba porque cae caca del cielo, cielooooo(?) Friday, Friday Te dije que es Sabado Todos miran arriba por la caca..... Stan, Rene y Elmo:'No abras la boca okey? '''Resto:'Yeah 'Stan, Rene y Elmo:'No abras la boca okey? 'Resto:'Yeah 'Stan, Rene y Elmo:'Tum tum tum tum 'Stan, Rene y Elmo:'Porque cae caca del cielo '''Stan, Rene y Elmo: It's Friday, Friday Aunque sea un p*to sabado Todos miran arriba porque cae caca del cielo, cielooooo(?) Friday, Friday Te dije que es Sabado Todos miran arriba por la caca..... Stan, Rene y Elmo:'No abras la boca okey? '''Resto:'Yeah 'Stan, Rene y Elmo:'No abras la boca okey? 'Resto:'Yeah 'Stan, Rene y Elmo:'Tum tum tum tum 'Stan, Rene y Elmo:'Porque cae caca del cielo ---- 'Roberta:' Padre! O.o'' Stalin: No abras la boca hijita ''-le cae caca en la boca a Robertita-'' Roberta: ToT Drake: Ésta es mi gran oportunidad! te voy a animar con esto... Roberta: No te arriesgues... Drake: Va para tí Robertita! TwT Roberta: *O* Julie: Hey muchachita! Roberta: Si? Julie: Bienvenida a la familia, pero no te acerques a mi cocaína. thumb|300px|right Rene: ''-tocando la guitarra-'' Drake: Perdi mi corazon Se fue de vacaciones Le dio la gana de comer limon Pero no te decepciones Zapato dinamita con sabor a jamon Ese tipo tiene muchas tentaciones(?) Drake: Estoy en un amor con el jamon Estoy en un amor con el jamon Drake: Con un dulce yo bailare Hasta que el mundo se acabe En ciudad paraiso yo estare Por que elmo me llevara Bailare hasta el fin Pero yo me ire ya Drake: Estoy en un amor con el jamon Estoy en un amor con el jamon Drake: Claramente amo el limon Por que tambien como melon Estoy en un amor con el jamon, el jamon Estoy en un amor con el jamon, el jamon Drake:'''Siempre sueño en comerte No puedo dejar de amarte Te amo jamon y es la verdad '''Drake: Sabes que te odio mayonesa Pero amo tu marca mavesa Drake: Estoy en un amor con el jamon Estoy en un amor con el jamon ''-todos están dormidos, hasta Roberta-'' ''-ALguien llama al telefono-'' Lea: ''-atiende-'' thumb|| Lea: Hey hey perra no sabes que te espera tu siempre me entiendes por eso tu apellido es Mendez cual era tu apellido? tu sabes que aquel vive en un nido -señala a elmo- perdoname elmo por que yo llamo a nemo ne-emo-o n-e-emo perdoname elmo que yo llamo a nemo Lea: un momento siempre cuando llego miento pero esa bebida en mi mano me dice que debo conseguir un ipod nano por eso siempre voy a un llano esto no tiene sentido y quitare mi mano por que yo llamo a nemo Lea: deja de llamar deja de llamar por que yo tengo mi banaphone que siempre queda llamandome deja de llamar deja de llamar que no hablo con cualquiera que vive llamandome Todos:'E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e '''Lea:'el banaphone 'Todos:'Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e 'Lea:'llamo a elmo 'Todos:'e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e 'Lea:'el banaphone 'Todos:'Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e '''Lea: Can call all you want but there’s no one home And you’re not gonna reach my telephone ‘Cuz I’m out in the club And I’m sippin that bubb And you’re not gonna reach my telephone Can call all you want but there’s no one home And you’re not gonna reach my telephone ‘Cuz I’m out in the club And I’m sippin that bubb And you’re not gonna reach my telephone Anita Dinamita: Boy why you blown up my phone Won’t make me leave no faster Put my coat on faster Leave my girls no faster I shoulda left my phone at home ‘Cuz this is a disaster Calling like a collector Sorry, I can’t answer Lea: Not that I don’t like you I’m just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing Anita Dinamita: Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station Tonight I’m not takin’ no calls ‘Cuz I’ll be dancin’ Lea: Stop callin’ Stop callin’ I don’t wanna think anymore I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin’ Stop callin’ I don’t wanna talk anymore I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor Anita Dinamita: Stop callin’ Stop callin’ I don’t wanna think anymore I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin’ Stop callin’ I don’t wanna talk anymore I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor Todos:'E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e '''Lea:'Stop telephonin’ 'Todos:'Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e 'Lea:'I’m busy 'Todos:'e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e 'Lea:'Stop telephonin’ 'Todos:'Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e '''Lea: Can call all you want but there’s no one home And you’re not gonna reach my telephone ‘Cuz I’m out in the club And I’m sippin that bubb And you’re not gonna reach my telephone Can call all you want but there’s no one home And you’re not gonna reach my telephone ‘Cuz I’m out in the club And I’m sippin that bubb And you’re not gonna reach my telephone Lea y Anita Dinamita: My telephone Ma ma ma telephone ‘Cuz I’m out in the club And I’m sippin that bubb And you’re not gonna reach my telephone Lea y Anita Dinamita: My telephone Ma ma ma telephone ‘Cuz I’m out in the club And I’m sippin that bubb And you’re not gonna reach my telephone ''-todos aplauden a causa de una droga-'' Liz: Bajen a esa Choni!!!! Lion: Ponganme a mi! yo soy mejor que esas!! Todos: OwO Stan: Roberta! estoy decepcionado de tí! Roberta: ToT Padre....no puedo ser perfecta.... ''-Roberta coge una guitarra-'' Stan: Que harás muchacha del demonio??? thumb|300px|right Roberta: Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wating my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along Roberta: And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me Roberta: 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect Roberta: I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore ''-todos mueven las manos en señal de ser una canción triste, tambien a causa de la droga -'' Roberta: And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright Roberta: 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect Anita:'''Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you But you don't understand '''Roberta:'Cuz we lost it all Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect Roberta:Cuz we lost it all '' Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late and We can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect ''-Todos lloran-'' '''Stan:' Fue mejor de lo esperado! creí que me ibas a golpear con esa guitarra...ewe... Lion: ._. Germán: Que sucede?? Lion: Nadie me deja cantar... ''-Llega King-'' King: Hey! Lion: Yo?? ''-pone cara de Madonna-'' King: Me encontré a un amigo tuyo....es...Americano.... thumb|300px|right Lion:'''I met a girl in east LA In floral shorts as sweet as May She sang in eigths in two Barrio chords We fell in love But not in cooooooooooooooooooourt..... '''King: Don´t be a drag, just be a queen!(?) Coros:'''La la la la la la (x6) '''King: Don´t be a drag, just be a queen!(?) Stan: Inos....Inos....(?) Coros: Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo Lion: ''-con voz de DragQueen-''Mis canciones son de la revolucion Mi corazón me duele por mi generación Lion:'If you love me We can marry On the west coast On a Wednesday En un verano En agosto '''Lion:'I don't speak your I don't speak your Languagono I don't speak your I won't speak your Jesus Christo '''Coros: Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo Lea: I will fight for I have fought for How I love you I have cried for I will die for How I care.. Lion_:'''In the mountains Las campanas Están sonando Todos los chicos (chicas) Y los chicos (chicas) están besando '''Julie: OwO ''-escupe puré a René -'' Lion:'I don't speak your I don't speak your Languagono I don't speak your I won't speak your Jesus Christo '''Lea:'I don't speak your I don't speak your Languagono I don't speak your I won't speak your Jesus Christo 'Coros:'Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo 'Lion:'Don't you try and catch me Don't you try and catch me No no no no 'Lea:'I'm living on the edge of Living on the edge of the Law law law law 'Lion:'Don't you try and catch me Don't you try and catch me No no no no 'Lea:'I'm living on the edge of Living on the edge of the Law law law law '''Julie: Lion! que blasfemias has dichO!!??? Lion: Lo siento jefa! Lea: e.e ha sido divertido! Lea: De hecho, ha sido un gran momento de mi vida.... Stan: Has tenido el momento de tu vida?? Lea: Yo si.... thumb|300px|right Stan:'''Now I've had the time of my life No, I never felt like this before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you '''Lea:'Cause I've had the time of my liiife And I owe it all to you.... '-Rene tocando el bajo-' Germán:'I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone to stand by me '''Liz:'We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy Now with passion in our eyes 'Liz y German'There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgencyyyyyyy..... Just remember(rimembah') 'Roberta:'You're the one thing 'Elmo:'I can't get enough of 'Julie:'So I'll tell you something, 'Drake:'this could be love because 'Todos:'I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you '''King: you you you you you you Liz: King, estamos cantando la original no la de BEP King: ah okey ._. King:'Hey baby '''Julie:'With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know 'Drake:'So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control, no '''Julie: Yes, I know what's on your mind When you say "stay with me tonight" (stay with me) And remember.... Lea:'You're the one thing '''King:'I can't get enough of '''Lea: So I'll tell you something, King:'this could be love because... '''Todos:'I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you '''Todos: Cause I've had the time of my life And I searched through every open door (never felt this way) Well right now all true And I owe it all to you Todos: Now I've (I've) had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Todos:'''I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth (it's the truth) And I owe it all to you '''Todos:'Cause I've had the time of my life (I've had the time of my life) I searched through every open door (did you do it, baby) So right now (so did you, baby) all true (now) And I owe it all to you.... Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O